Surprised Humorous Horror
by SassyChics
Summary: After Hermione fights with Ron, Harry goes to check on her when she misses classes and meals. While with her he finds out more about himself and his friends and notsoclose friends.. SSHG and HPDM. HarryHermione friendship... Please RandR!...


A/N- My first real story, so try to be nice in the reviews (coz every writer loves reviews; good or bad). Beware! Major AU and some Fluff (just a little  ).I don't own anything because mainly I'm not old enough to own anything.

**Surprised Humorous Horror**

Hermione was curled up next to the mammoth fireplace in the Head Boy and Girl's common room when Harry came in. After being dumped by Ron late Thursday evening, she hadn't shown up to any of her Friday classes, raising the eyebrows of more than one teacher.  
It was now Sunday afternoon, and though Harry agreed that Hermione needed her space, not even Draco Malfoy; the head boy, had seen much of her this weekend.  
'I wonder if Malfoy has any insight about how Hermione has been acting or felling this weekend, since he has seen the most of her so far' Harry thought as we walked through the arched entrance to the Head's common room.

Draco, as it turns out, definitely had some ideas to how Hermione was feeling, because at the present time he was sitting next to her on the floor, comforting her as she bawled her eyes out.

Draco and Hermione had become firm friends soon after the start of the 7th year, acting as if they hated each other; Draco had become the shoulder that Hermione cried on within a few short weeks. But the friendship wasn't one sided, Hermione was the solid board that Draco bounced ideas, feelings and thoughts off. She knew all his deepest fears and desires and he knew hers. Draco felt as if he could tell Hermione anything and most nights, after homework and Head duties, they spent hours talking, joking and just relaxing together in their common room.  
Because everyone thought that they hated each other, the sight of Draco comforting Hermione blew Harry straight out of the water.

"What the Hell!?!' screamed Harry loudly, dropping his bag on the floor.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, surprised, she paused then cried out "HARRY" before bursting into tears again.  
Harry looked from Hermione to Draco to Hermione again, his anger and surprise fading away as quickly as they had arrived, he screwed up is eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something several times.  
"I guess you want me to leave Potter?" Draco asked, untangleing Hermione's arms from around his neck  
"No!" Harry exclaimed startling everyone, including himself. Draco had become more bearable since the demise of Voldemort in the last few weeks of Harry's sixth year. Harry couldn't deny that, if Draco would talk more often, he wouldn't be a horrible person to be around. In fact he would be…  
'No Harry, squash that thought, don't even go there' he told himself, mentally slapping the back of his head.

"Stay Malfoy, and tell me everything," he replied to the strange looks he was getting.  
"Well," started Draco, replacing Hermione's arms. "On Thursday night, when she came back from the great hall, Hermione went straight to her rooms and all I could hear for two days was a mix of weeping, yelling and restlessness, pacing one way, then the other. Finally I worked up the courage to break down the door, but as I was getting my run-up to break down the door, Hermione came out, she looked recked. What happened anyway, Hermione wont tell me anything?" Draco explained as Harry sat down on Hermione's other side, grinning at the image of Draco getting a run-up. Looking over at Draco he saw his grin mirrored.  
"Funny image, right?" He asked, grinning.  
Harry couldn't answer. Only because he though that if her opened his mouth nothing but laughter would come out, so he settled for a quick nod.

Collecting his thoughts whilst trying to calm down, Harry started his story…

"Hermione and Ron had been growing apart for a while now, but yesterday it seems, that Ron had 'had enough'. In a very public, well-echoed area he proceeded to tell our girl that he was, and I quote, 'through with her tempers, moods and iciness and he is now with a girl who knows how to make a man happy'. I imagine that Hermione is rather embarrassed, though I think that most people feel sorry for her right now." Finished Harry, cradling Hermione's back against his chest.

'What a picture we must look like.' He thought at the absurdity of their situation. Hermione' s sobs had lessened to the odd hiccup by now; she wiped her eyes with her jumper's sleeve and waited for the next part of the two-sided interrogation.  
"Did anyone try to follow her, help her etc.?" Asked Draco, though he looked like he already knew the answer by the sly look on his face.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Snape looked like he'd almost run after her, but this is SNAPE right? Like he'd every run after a weeping woman!" Mused Harry, looking at Hermione, she had stiffened at the mention of Snape's name, though only slightly.

"You don't know Snape, like I do. You would be surprised how many times I think he would have liked to have run after and comfort Hermione," smirked Draco, chuckling.

It took Harry a few moments to sort through this new information, but when he did only one thing came out of his mouth...

"What! Snape likes Hermione! NO WAY!" Harry exclaimed, sitting straight up, eyes wide.

Draco nodded, suffering from the 'If-I-open-my mouth-all-I'll-do-is-roar-with-laughter' disease. But he couldn't help it, is chuckle evolved into fully-fledged laughter and Harry soon joined in.  
"I am right here you know," Hermione sniffed, "and you do realise that you sound like third year girls!"  
Their laughter subsided and Harry wondered out loud, "Hermione, why didn't you come to me for comfort? Why did you go to Malfoy?"  
"Harry, you're a guy. Guys aren't usually good at comforting 'weeping women' as you put it," answered Hermione straightforwardly.  
"But you went to Malfoy." He emphasised.  
"Yeah, but Dray isn't as… how do I put this? Dray isn't as 'masculine' as you." Hermione hinted. This struck Harry as weird, not 'as masculine'. What did she mean by that?  
"What do you mean, 'not as masculine'? OH WAIT, whoops, I get it…" Harry realised, going beet red. "Shit, sorry Mal… I mean Draco."

He couldn't bring himself to call him Malfoy after learning this important fact about the person across from him. Then he went red again, looking shyly at Draco.  
Hermione, looking from one to the other, burst into laughter at the expressions on their faces.  
"I'm going to wash my face, you guys… talk," smirked and went off toward the bathroom.  
Harry and Draco stared at each other, then after a few moments silence they both started to talk.

"You first," Harry said after the slightly confusing stuff up.  
Draco took a deep breath and as simple as air he announced:

"I like you Harry"

As simple as it sounded, Harry knew the struggle Draco went through to say those four simple words. So he replied with a message that had the same impact on Draco as Draco's did to him.

"I like you too Draco"

They sat like that; silent, for the next few minutes, edging closer together until they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Gazing at each other they burst into hysterics, grabbing each other's arms and shoulders for support.  
"Let's go and get some dinner," proposed Harry after realising that they were basically hugging.  
"In a minute," replied Draco, almost not believing that he was hugging the guy of his dreams!  
Harry was thinking something along the same lines and lent over to give Draco a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled away blushing. Draco blushed too, but tightened his arms around Harry

They eventually got up and made their way, arms around each other, to the door. But when they opened the door they found Professor Severus Snape standing there, his hand raised to knock.

"Uhhh…" he said, "I wanted to see if Hermione was alright."

Harry and Draco looked at each other (they had been doing this a lot recently) then to Snape in a Surprised Humorous Horror (™). As a pair they turned to the door, which a surprised, recently changed, Hermione Granger had just left.

The End (for now)

A/N (2):

Well…what did you think? Now would be a good time to tell me. If you liked it I could (if persuaded) to write a sequel/longer ending to it, which would include some SSHG, some HPDM romance and some other stuff that has yet to be pushed into my mind…

Yours,

Butterfly Girl

(Only one of the amazing –SassyChics-)


End file.
